Alex
by Reading nerd
Summary: Buffy has just found out that Xander lied to her about the soul spell, and beats him up almost killing him, he is kicked out of the Scooby Gang and told that if he ever came back they would kill him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **ok this is set some at the beginning of the third series of BtVS.  
Summary: Buffy has just found out that Xander lied to her about the soul spell, and beats him up almost killing him, he is kicked out of the Scooby Gang and told that if he ever came back they would kill him.  
Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS, it belongs to Joss Whedon who is a genius

…

Xander walked into the library smiling, as everything was looking good Buffy was back and his and Cordy's relationship was still going steady. He froze at the scene that greeted him, Buffy was standing in the middle of the library flanked by Willow and Oz. Buffy's expression was one of pure hate and loathing and Willow's and Oz's were identical masks of emotionlessness, Xander felt his smile fall off his lips. "What's wrong Buff" he stuttered, hoping that she had not found out his secret. "You son of a Bitch, you lied to me, I killed my soul mate because of you, why didn't you tell me that Will was trying to do?" she screeched, Xander opened his mouth to reply but Buffy interrupted "Never mind I don't care what have to say, nothing you could ever say would be worth listening to" and before Xander could say anything she lunged at him and threw him into a wall, then set upon him with her fists and feet. All this time Will and Oz watched with the same emotionless faces as before. Giles and Cordelia walked into the room as Buffy continued to beat him up, upon seeing this Giles when to stop Buffy but was stopped by Cordelia, who's face had fallen into an emotionless mask, caught him, and murmured "let her, Buffy needs to get this out of her system." Xander who was almost unconscious heard this and gave up, everyone he cared about hated him, and with that thought he let go and fell into unconscious. "No" Giles stated as he pulled himself from her grasp "Buffy stop, why would you do this to Xander. He is you friend, now move I must check if he is ok" he called to Buffy who at the sound of his voice stopped and jumped back to Willow and Oz who moved to flank her again, out of the corner of his eye Giles saw Cordelia slide over to Buffy and also flank her. Giles was slightly surprised by that action, but decided to ignore it and deal with the problem at hand.

….

Xander lay in a hospital bed, comatose, as he had been for the last couple of days. Buffy was still to mad to even bother to go and see him. Willow, Oz and Cordelia had all done the same, Giles was the only one who had sat beside the boys' bed.

….

Xander eyes snapped open with a small cry of fear, Giles who had been sleeping by his bed jerked awake, "Xander? Oh…uhmm… how do you feel" Giles muttered still half asleep. "Oh…..good… I guess, forgetting the fact I had crap beaten out of me" Xander replied awkwardly, Giles nodded, before waiting for Xander to continue, when he didn't Giles voiced an idea "I think it would be safer for you if you left Sunnydale, because Buffy and the others still seem to be in a violent mood." At this Xander's head drooped and he nodded in agreement, Giles looked up at Xander when he noticed the lack of noise he was making and saw the boys' lip trembling as Xander fought against the sobs trying to break free, but he could not hold back the tears which were slipping down his cheek. Giles began to take back what he had said when Xander interrupted him "I think your right, it would be safer for me if I did leave. Can I get my stuff and write a letter first?" Xander's voice was shaking with unshed tears but he still managed to sound strong. "Of course, when do you think you can start getting ready?" Giles was shocked, he thought he would have to argue with Xander. But here Xander was getting ready to call the nurse, "as soon as they say I can leave".

….

It turned out that Xander could leave that day, so in less than twenty minutes Xander and Giles were walking out the door of the hospital and into Giles car, once Xander was packed and the letters sealed into their envelopes, (Xander had written one for almost everyone) Giles drove him to the bus stop, where they waited for his bus. "So where are you going?" Giles asked quietly, Xander smiled slightly and replied "I think, I'll go to LA, cause I've always wanted to go there, plus I've got an uncle there who will give me a place to stay." After ten minutes the bus arrived and Xander stood up to go, "Xander, before you go have this letter, because I fear that we may not get to see one another for quite some time, It has my phone number, so if you ever feel the need to call you can." A sad smile spread across Xander lips before he hugged Giles and turned to go "see ya, G-man" he called, then as he walked away Giles called out "Good bye, Xander"

….

Willow, Buffy, Oz and Cordelia sat in the library talking about the latest fashion, music and sport when Giles stomped in, a look of sadness mixed with a scowl on his face, when he saw them the sadness faded and the scowl deepened. The others saw Willow stiffen and turned to look, at Giles, who was now full on glaring at them. "What's up Giles, you seen kind of angry? Is there a new big bad we have to fight?" Buffy chirped, which only made Giles glare harden. "Xander woke up from his coma, this morning" was all that Giles said and watched as Buffy Jumped up with an evil grin "good I need to finish what I started" she pronounced, causing an uneasy look to pass among the other three. "Oh, he's not there anymore" Giles stated, Willow jumped up and cried "Oh God, what have I done, where is he? I need to apologize or beg for forgiveness or….or…"Willow bust out in tears of horror, guilt and sadness, that were so violent that her whole body shook with them, Oz had a similar expression of horror and guilt crossed his face before he jumped up and cradled his girlfriend in his arms, rocking backwards and forwards making soothing noises. Whereas Cordelia just sat there to shocked to move, tears streaming down her face and sobs raking her body. Buffy and Giles stood among the confusion, Buffy had anger and confusion on her face whereas Giles just had shock. "He's gone, Willow, and he's probably not coming back" he murmured. At this Willow head shot up "Where is he? Please tell me, I need to see him, I need to." She cried and the intensity of her tears increased. Giles sighed and pulled the envelops out of his pocket and handed one to Willow, Cordelia, Oz and Buffy. Well the others seemed kind of thick and when opened had many pages Buffy's only had one page and it was not even filled, Buffy looked as the others read theirs with a crazed hope of finding out where he had gone. Sighing Buffy looked down at hers and read

_Dear Buffy  
I would say that I am sorry to leave, but since you beat me up I guess that I'm not, sure I'll miss everyone but I think that it would be safer for me to stay away from you guy. Oh and Buffy if I had told you about the soul spell we would all be in hell or dead, and you know I'm right. Which is why you were so violent, and I'm sorry for the pain I put you through, even if you're not sorry for what you did to me. It was nice to know you, and I hope that someday you might regret what you have done and maybe we can be friends again, but knowing you that's probably not going to happen for a long, long time.  
Xander_

A small sob escaped her, and the room froze, everyone looked at her in shock and waited. "I'm going patrolling, Giles" she growled, trying to hold back the sudden guilt. With that she sped out the door and into the night, a small 'oh' rang around the room and everyone then turned to Willow instead, who was looking at the ground with sudden interest "Willow" Giles questioned "what did you do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N  
**ok that went well, 4 reviews I was soooo happy, no seriously, ok here is the next chapter in this adventure. So did anyone like my little cliffhanger, cause I did. Oh and here are the answer to some of the reviews  
**twin who likes to travel **– I take it you're not a fan of Xander, and I'm sorry to say but I am and this will probably be a story where Xander gets a happy ending.  
**Studyofchaos** – In this chapter it will explain why everyone acted the way they did.  
Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS

"_Willow" Giles questioned "what did you do?"_

Willow looked up with a very guilty expression on her face, meeting Giles hard stare before her gaze fell to the floor again, "I kind of….ummmm…may have done a little…spell" she squeaked, trying to ignore everyone's stares which she felt burning into her. When she was sure that it was safe she looked up at Giles who was still looking at her. "What spell did you do Willow?" Giles voice was hard and Willow felt herself flinch, but jumped into explaining it in hope of sorting the problem, "well, it was kind of to help Buffy express herself, cause we all saw how hard it was for her. Right? And I may have added a little part onto the spell. To help us listen to her, and I may have added the wrong words, or ingredients and well, you know what happened." She trailed off as Giles expression got even harder. If that was possible. Sighing Giles walked over to a chair and all but fell onto it, picking up the closest book, and then starting to read it. Willow took this as a hint and walked out of library, the other followed. Willow walked around the school, lost in thought, when she stopped she found she was sitting on the seats that she and Xander had often sat on. Just that memory was enough to set her off again, she could feel her body shaking with sobs, and the tears that were streaming down her face. She sat there for so long, the sky gradually lightened and Willow had lost track of the time. The only thing she noticed was a pair of arms rapping themselves around her, and pulling her into a hug, she breathed in Oz's familiar smell and buried her face in his shirt, trying to stop the sobs that were escaping her.

….

Buffy stalked through a graveyard, trying to get a handle on her emotions which were running out of control. There were waves of anger, a hint of satisfaction but most of all there were oceans of guilt, so much guilt that it took all of Buffy's effort not to drown in it. Buffy had the feeling that the others weren't fairing much better than her, and with that she focused on shutting her emotions off and concentrating at the task at hand, staking vampires. After that thought she opened her eyes and quickly scanned the area for vamps, upon seeing one she set off at a quick jog, hopping that violence to evil things will make her feel better. It didn't go too well though, after about five minutes the vamp had Buffy pinned to the ground, her stake lying on the ground, just out of reach. He leaned and breathed in her sent, smiling he whispered "such a lovely smell, I can't wait to taste it, I wonder if is tastes as good as it smells" he then gently moved her hair from one side of her neck, and then he ran his tongue up her neck. She froze, what the hell was he doing? Almost as if he read her mind he answered "oh don't worry I'm going to kill you" she saw him vamp out and lean down to bite her, seizing his loosened grasp she kneed him in the balls, with a small groan he fell to the side and curled in a ball, running Buffy grabbed her stake and wasted no time in staking the vamp. Smiling she looked upon the pile of ash, before she crumpled where she stood.

….

5 weeks later L.A

Xander stood in a small club, silently watching as people danced around him, hearing a chuckle, he looked and saw three people sitting at a table watching him. Slowly he walked towards them, once he reached the table a smile spread across his face and he pulled a seat up for himself, the others laughed, two of the people at the table were girls one had jet black hair that spiraled down to her waist, soft blue eyes and a pale complexion. The other had dark brown hair with multi-coloured streaks (blue, red, purple, dark pink and indigo) that hung just below her chin, bright green eyes and was lightly tanned. The other person was a guy he had short blonde hair, brown eyes and was also lightly tanned. They all had huge smiles on their faces, Xander smiled too when he really wanted to mockingly glare at them for being so hard to find, "hey" was all he said before the black haired girl jumped up and pulled the blonde away saying "come on Blake baby let's dance" Blake sent Xander and the other girl an apologetic glance along with "sorry man" the other girl then sent him a withering glare "and Megan, you know how Ellie is" and with that he strolled off onto the dance floor will Ellie. Xander stared after them, thinking, before a voice interrupted his thoughts "do you think they know how gross their lovey dovey stuff is to the rest of us?" Megan asked a small look of disgust on her face, smiling Xander replied "are you sure you're not just jealous?" Megan just glared at him her face slightly pink and the silence was enough of an answer for him, his smile widened into a full blown grin. Megan glared before giving up and smiling at him, and they started to talk.

**A/N  
how was that I hope you enjoyed it, I did do a bit of a cliffhanger with the Buffy part of the chapter, but some of you can probably guess what has happened, yes in some later chapters there may be some Xander goes back to Sunnydale. Please review. Thanks** **to Xanderrocksthehouse, tanis, studyofchaos and twin who likes to travel for your reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N  
I'm sorry I take so long with updating this story but I'm not too sure how I'm going to do this . I know how I want to sort of end it but not how to get there, any suggestions will be welcome  
Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS**

* * *

Xander sat in his room thinking about the his first five weeks in L.A. the first couple of weeks were horrible, he knew no one and everyone just kept staring at him, on the second week he had decided to go patrolling, he ran into a handful of vamps, luckily only one at a time. Then the next week he did the same.

-Flash back-

He was walking down an alley, it was late at night. So far he had not found any vamps and was really itching to stake something. After about five minutes of wandering around, Xander heard screams followed by some growls. Without a thought Xander ran off towards the sound. When he got there he saw four vamps, they were slowly walking towards their prey, whom were huddled together.

There was three of them two were girls and the other one was a guy, they all appeared to be around his age. The guy was rather tall, nicely tanned, had shortish blonde hair which was artistically spiked up and was standing protectively in front of the two girls. One girl was about a head shorter than the guy, had black hair that curled down to her waist, rather pale and she was sobbing into the other girls shoulder. The final girl was the shortest of the three, but she was probably a just little shorter than average height, lightly tanned, she had brown hair that hung just above her chin with multi-coloured streaks, and she was glaring at the vamps with hatred and grim determination. One of her hands was being used to try and calm her friend well the other strayed to her pocket as if she was searching for something.

Xander wasted no more attention on them and walked towards the vamps, who were too busy staring at their prey to notice him. Taking advantage of this he snuck up behind what looked like the lead vamp and staked her through the heart, with a scream she crumbled to ash. The other three vamps turned to look at Xander with murder in their eyes, well the three humans looked shocked, to say the least.

Xander drew a cross out of his pocket and threw it at the trio, the guy caught it. "what's this for?" he asked, sighing Xander replied "It repels them, when it touches their skin it burns them" he quickly ducked down to avoid a punch one of the vamps threw at him, before spinning around to face the vamp and driving a stake through its heart. Watching as it bursts into a cloud of ash, this slowly settled to the ground. The two remaining vampires growl at him in union, before one backs up and the other jumps at him, tackling him to the ground, he wrestled with it for a couple of minutes trying to gain the upper hand.

A scream rang around the alley, distracting the vampire letting Xander throw it onto the ground, he looked up to see the other vampire had the black haired chick in a head lock, at that he decided that he really needed to learn their names, brushing that thought aside he stood up and looked the vampire right in the eye.

The vampire smiled viciously at Xander before she purred "well, well, well what do we have here...hmm. A little boy who thinks he can play a Slayer, awww how cute" she pause, looking over Xanders shoulder, then casting an amused glace at the other two humans in the alley, the short girl appeared to be holding the boy back, all the while glaring at the vampire.

"All we wanted to do was get ourselves a little snack, when suddenly you pop up and dust two of my coven. So now instead of just eating and leaving like we planned, we'll have to make up for the loss of Lara and Eric. So we'll just change a couple of these guys, but not you sweet heart, I couldn't stand an eternity listening to your bitching. It would make me want to dust myself" she stopped and looked over Xanders shoulder a second time, her face lit up with a sadistic joy "well I've picked who I'm going to change, what about you Mark?" she called out, still looking over Xanders shoulder.

He did not dare to look over his shoulder or turn around, in case it was a trick, but a terrified squeak, a loud protest and the sound of a fist intercepting with something made up Xanders mind and he spun around to see the other girl being help by her throat by the other vamp. Her eyes were screaming at Xander to save her friends, she struggled against the vampire that had her only to have him tighten his hold, causing her to stop and start struggling to breath, her fingers scratching uselessly against his hand.

Xander looked around and saw the guy was leaning against the wall the side of his jaw already had a slight bruise already showing. He was throwing a lethal glare at the female vamp, holding the black haired chick.

"I think I'll take this one" Mark called back to the female vampire, matching her smile. Xander lunged into action, he pulled out a second stake and threw it to the guy shouting "stab them through the heart" before pulling out another cross and pressing it against the male vampires face, felling a cruel satisfaction seeing his face smoke and him dropping the girl. The girl lay on the ground gasping for breath.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the guy attempting to fight the female vampire, all he had managed to do was free his friend and was keeping the vampire at arms length with the cross. Xander tackled the male vamp and was wrestling with him on the ground, their scuffle fasted for five minutes before Xander's stake was knocked out of his hand and clattered on the ground uselessly somewhere.

After throwing a couple of punches at the vampire Xander was starting to lose, the vamp leaned down to bite Xanders neck then pulled back with a pained expression and turned to ash.

Coughing he looked up to see the shorter girl standing above him, his stake gripped tightly in her hand, smiling at him. "Well that was fun" she paused and looked over her shoulder before tossing Xander his stake "you might need that to dust the vamp over there."

Xander just stared at her in confusion "oh and quickly please, I don't really want my friends to become vamp chow" she added, causing Xander to snap out of it confusion and jump up. After a quick scuffle the remaining vamp was now ash blowing in the wind. The three people Xander saved had not run off as he had expected them to, in fact they actually started talking to him.

"Hang on, you're the new guy aren't you?" the short chick asked, Xander looked slightly confused, before realisation washed over him. "I'm Megan" she stated "but most people call me Meg" offering her hand Xander shook it. The blonde guy stepped forward "hey, thanks for saving our lives back there, I'm Blake, and this is lovely, sexy..." he broke off as the black haired elbowed him in the stomach "sorry about my boyfriend, but for what he was going to say, without all the dirty parts of course, I'm Ellie" Xander immediately replied "I'm Alexander." And that was the start of their beautiful friendship.

-End Flash Back-

At that thought Xander smiled, before his phone rang. He jumped up to answer it, half expecting his father to yell at him, but he then remembered he was with his uncle. The only person in his whole family who wasn't a drunk. Picking up the phone he answered "hello?" A squeal assaulted his ears, "Oh. My. God. You will never believe what I just saw, it was like….." her voice trailed off a Xander tuned out having already heard something like this way too many times before, but he still enjoyed it when someone treated him like a normal person.

Which practically no one at the school was doing. He then noticed the voice on the other end of the line was silent "uh, Ellie you do know you're not talking to Meg right?" he teased, Ellie laughed at that comment before replying "yes I do know I'm talking to you Alexander, I'm not that stupid." Xander winced slightly at his name "Ellie, how many times have I told you guys not to call me that."

"Oh, sorry I forgot. But seriously we don't really have a nickname for you so what are we suppose to call you" Ellie apologized, sighing Xander agrees, "oh I almost forgot, the rest of us are hanging at the club tonight, you coming or are you going to sit around and mope" she teased, Xander laughed before answering "I'm not that bad. I'll just go for a quick patrol and then meet you guys there, ok" there was a long pregnant pause on the other end of the line before Ellie begged "Can we come to, I know we're not that good but we won't get better unless we practice" Xander sighed "maybe next time" he promised before hanging up. He picked up a small bag, that contained several stakes, a handful of crosses and a bottle of water. Briefly he looked around the room before walking out the door and into the night.

** ….  
**

_previously_  
_She looked upon the pile of ash, before she crumpled where she stood._

Buffy lay on the ground for hours trying to hold back the emotions that were bubbling to the surface, her sobs muffled by the floor. Once the sun was shining on her she had gained control of her emotions, in other words she had grabbed them and smashed/shoved them into a tiny little jar and then thrown it somewhere deep into her consciousness, she walked slowly to the library.

Quietly she pushed the door opened and walked in, taking in the room, Willow was sitting on one of the chairs with her head hanging down with an unreadable expression with Giles leaning against the table his expression was one that sent shivers down Buffy's spine.

"Ah, Buffy we've been waiting for you" Giles called "I am sure that you are aware that you behavior towards Xander was unacceptable and will not go without punishment" Buffy's breath got caught in her throat, and a small cry came from Willow. Giles turned to Willow and in the same angry/disappointed tone continued "Willow, as you and I have discussed earlier I will bind your magic as punishment for doing the spell. However you may get your magic back early if you make up for what you have done wrong, without the help of magic."

Buffy trudged over and sat down on one of the chairs, sighing. She rested her feet against the table and pulled out a magazine, she had gotten to a really interesting part when the magazine was ripped from her grasp, "hey" she whined "that was a really good part" looking up her eyes met Giles cold glare, a small shiver ran down her spine.

"Buffy, you have more important things to do than to read a magazine and as for your punishment..." Buffy cut him off with "why'm I getting punished, I'm the Slayer, the one, the only." Giles growled "just because you are the slayer, does not mean you can get away with that sort of stuff. Your punishment is that you will lose all social privileges that you had and you shall focus solely on slaying and school. If you prove to me that you will behave and we will never have another episode like that then I will allow you to have what you call a 'social life'. Otherwise I fear I will have to report you to the Watchers council."

Buffy scowled at this but agreed to fulfill her punishment. Around five minutes later Oz came running into the library screaming "Giles come quickly it Cordy"

* * *

**A/N  
how was that chapter, good? Please review**

**Thanks for your reviews  
tanis19, Xanderrocksthehouse, studyofchaos, Guest, twin who likes to travel and Nisselind **

**Nisselind – umm were you trying to say something cause there's nothing there, but thanks anyway cause it's the thought that counts**

**Twin who likes to travel – I'll try to have more cliffhangers**

**Guest – hope this chapter clears up that problem for you, plus you gave me those ideas**

**Studyofchaos – hope you're happy with this chapter as I added more in for you, cause first off it was just going to be a basic recount but then I started to think, wait what happened in the alley. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N  
So Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I could never find the time. I know that is a terrible excuse but it is true. The only thing that I have had time to update often is my hunger games fanfic 'Coming Home' and it is my first SYOC, and the only reason I have been able to update it so often is that it is really short and does not take much time so I could squeeze it in.  
Disclaimer – I don't own BtVS, I only own Meg, Ellie and Blake and any other OC's that I throw in here.**

* * *

_Oz came running into the library screaming "Giles come quickly its Cordy"_

Oz ran back out of the library, the others followed. When they stopped they found Cordelia lying in a small pool of blood, a bite mark in her neck.

Oz sprinted past where they had frozen, and fell to his knees by her side, pressing his hand to the side of her neck trying to stop the blood. Buffy stood there her eyes frozen wide with horror, she had seen so many horrible things in her job as the slayer, but this happening to her friend just made it worse. Yes she did consider Cordy her friend.

Oz looked up at them watching him and yelled "What are you guys doing watching, someone call 911!" Giles was the first one to shake from his horror and ran off in the direction of the library.

Willow ran to Oz and tried to help, but every time she tried to do something Oz would look at her and make a small growling noise in the back of his throat.

Giles came back with a paramedic at his heels. They immediately got her into an ambulance. "Would anyone like to come in the back with Miss Chase?"

Willow and Buffy both stared at her with confused expressions, Oz was the first to step forward "I will" he practically whispered, the medic nodded and motioned for him to follow her.

Buffy turned to Giles, she looked up at him with a worried expression "will she be ok Giles?" Giles looked in the direction the ambulance went, when he answered "I don't know".

Willow just stared straight ahead with a blank look, her eyes had stopped sparkling, and this worried Buffy.

She had not seemed very good when they had met in the library earlier and no she was getting worse. Buffy did not know what to do, this was not the type of thing she normally dealt with it was more Xander's department.

She stopped her thoughts right there before they got even more painful. "I'm going patrolling" she told no one in particular, before stalking off.

** . . . .**

Buffy was a little bruised when she got back from patrolling; she had almost gotten beaten by some vamps back in the cemetery. She just guessed that she was too used to people having her back when she was patrolling. She shrugged it off and curled up in her bed, drifting off to sleep.  
_Xander was walking through a street, a stake in hand. His eyes darting around everywhere, looking for anything that could harm him. Buffy was overjoyed that she could see him and ran up to him, he stopped and backed away from her, his eyes shining with panic and pain. _

"_Please don't hurt me" he whispered to her, she did not know what he was talking about until she saw, a second her walk up to him. _

_A sadistic smile on her face, other Buffy pushed Xander to the ground and viciously kicked him in the ribs. Buffy heard them crack. Other Buffy's smile widened and she kicked him again and again. _

_Buffy ran forward to stop her evil self, but she just ran through her, Getting a clear view of Xander. His face and any other visible skin was bruised and cut, and he had blood coming out of his mouth._

_She could also tell that lots of his bones had been broken. Her dream shifted to the library and Xander was still lying on the ground with the other Buffy standing over him. The other Buffy looked over to Buffy and smiled before whispering "You did this to him"._

Buffy woke up covered in sweat, she trembled as the dream came back to her. She knew it was just a dream, but she also knew that that her dream self said was true. It was her fault, she had almost killed him, her Xander-shaped friend.

Getting Up she searched her room for something, when she found it she walked back to her bed. Looking at the picture in her hands, she curled up into a ball holding the picture close to her heart. And drifted off to sleep.

The light of the moon fell through her window and illuminated the picture of Buffy, Willow and Xander smiling happily, that was cradled in her arms.

* * *

Elle ran down the alley, franticly running from something. She stopped when she came to a dead-end, slowly she turned around. Pulling a stake out of her bag, she holds it steady as she hears the vampire come. A small smile graces her face, as she thinks about what is about to happen to the vamp. With a snarl the vampire launches itself out of the shadows and right at her.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter, and for those who are worried that I will break up Willow's and Oz's relationship you don't have to worry, I won't. Oz is just feeling protective of Cordelia, and almost/kind of feels guilty for her getting attacked. Warning: I have sort of realised that this may turn into a story that might not portray Buffy in a good light. I may or may not skip to the future in this fic and work my way back. Please tell me what you think. And of course REVIEW please.**  
**Thanks to ****James Birdsong, twin who likes to travel, NisseLind for reviewing the previous chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N  
I know it has been a while but I have had trouble with inspiration for lots of my stories, I will not stop writing them but it may take some time. I am going to enforce a rule for most of my stories if I do not get at least 2 reviews I will not update. In response to studyofchaos's review – **The way I'm writing it is that Buffy is not a bad person, she does feel guilty about what she did to Xander. But she is also a very stubborn person, so she will not admit that she did wrong. In the first couple of chapters she was still on a high from the spell she did not feel guilty.  
**Disclaimer – I do not own BtVS. I only own Meg, Blake and Ellie and any other OC's that I throw in here.**

* * *

_Previously_

_Buffy woke up covered in sweat, she trembled as the dream came back to her. She knew it was just a dream, but she also knew that that her dream self said was true. It was her fault, she had almost killed him, her Xander-shaped friend._

_Getting Up she searched her room for something, when she found it she walked back to her bed. Looking at the picture in her hands, she curled up into a ball holding the picture close to her heart. And drifted off to sleep._

_The light of the moon fell through her window and illuminated the picture of Buffy, Willow and Xander smiling happily, that was cradled in her arms._

* * *

**Several months later (almost at the end of the year but before graduation, Faith has come to Sunny-D but she has not turned evil as . . . well I'll leave you to work it out)**

Buffy was sitting in her usual spot; she was talking to Willow and Oz. If anyone was watching them it would look like a casual group chat, when really they were planning.

Buffy had told Willow and Oz about what she and Faith had found out from their raid of the Mayor's office. Giles was busy in the Library researching and translating the books they had taken. Faith had told them that she did not really want to get in the way of the Scoobies planning session.

But they all guessed that it was because she felt guilty for what she had been forced to do. Buffy also felt guilty for the life she and Faith had taken.

Cordelia was sitting with them but she was not a part of the groups conversation, she never was. She had turned into a shell of the person she was, she never wore make-up anymore, the only clothes you ever saw her in were black, mainly jeans and a simple tie-shirt, nothing that the old Cordelia would have been seen dead in, and her hair which had previously fallen down her back had been cut and now hung just above her chin. She never openly started or joined a conversation, but sat there staring into space. It turns out that she really did love Xander, and him leaving caused her to relies this.

At this current moment they were trying to work out when the mayor was going to take action. Over the loud speaker Snider announced that the school must prepared for a basketball game against an L.A. school that was the current champion. Everyone looked over at Cordelia hoping that she was going to perk up at the mention of the chance to cheerlead, but she remained as emotionless as ever.

The basketball game was to be the next day and everyone was forced to attend. Willow let out a little giggle at that before looking at Buffy "Are you going or you planning to patrol with Faith?" Buffy considered this for a moment before answering "I probably will, Snider has been looking for a chance to get me out." Everyone nodded; there was a quiet moment when everyone almost expected Xander to say something funny or something to cheer everyone up; before they all remembered that Xander was gone and probably never coming back.

The bell rang and everyone went their separate ways.

. . . . . .

Buffy ran through the graveyard after Faith, he stake in hand.

She had been talking to Faith about what was happening at school and she asked Faith if she wanted to come to the basketball game; Faith had seemed interested and asked if what school they were versing.

The moment she had said it was L.A. Faith had frozen up and when Buffy had asked what was wrong Faith had bolted. Buffy was looking around; she had followed Faith to the edge of the graveyard when Faith had just disappeared.

Cursing quietly Buffy looked through the bushes, in the vain hope of finding any clues as to where Faith had gone. Finding nothing she had turned around and come face to face with a hungry looking vamp.

Buffy looked at the vamp and dropped to her knees.

The vampire smiled "Well. Turns out that slayers are not as had to kill as they seem; huh blondie" it stalked forward to where Buffy sat on her feet, one hand behind her back. "I mean at the sight of vampire they go all weak at the knees and fall over" he grabbed Buffy by the neck and lifted her to her feet.

As soon as the vampire had done that Buffy smiled and brought out her arm from behind her back, swung the stake in her hand forward and through the heart of the vamp. "No, I just dropped my stake". She then turned and continued looking for Faith.

. . . . . .

When Buffy walked into school the next day she was tired and grumpy, she had spent most the night looking for Faith. Finding nothing but she had thought she had seen Faith a couple of times hiding in the trees.

She did not however expect to see Angel join in her search with her. She did have to admit that once Angel had started helping she had gotten very distracted by him and him by her.

She greeted Willow, Oz and Cordelia at the door of the school. They quickly walked to the cafeteria with the rest of their year. Knowing the other years were meeting in different rooms. The teachers were quick to remind them to be on their best behaviour as they were all representing their school.

A student from the other school came in to tell them how this day was going to go. The doors opened and a girl Buffy's age came in, she was around average height, had a good tan and her dark brown hair went down to her shoulders with multiple streaks in it. Her bright green eyes sparkled mysteriously as they darted around the room; Buffy noticed them take in all the doors, windows and possible exits.

The girl had a friendly smile on her face as she addressed the year, "Hi everyone, I'm supposed to tell y'all what is happening today as my teachers 'volunteered' me to help with this. So I guess I'll start with my name so that if you have any questions you can hopefully find me or any other 'volunteers' and ask.

Right, my name is Megan; the other 'volunteers' are Sammie, Claire, Harry, Alex and Mitchel. So remember that if you need help, the order in which we are doing things today are that you will spent most the morning in class – some of our student will be joining in some of your classes if they want to – and then we will all go and watch the game, at half time there shall be a cheerleading comp between our schools.

Followed by the rest of the game, after that we are hoping that we can convince your principle to give you the rest of the day off to hang out with our school and hopefully show some people around the school and town." Once she finished she walked from the room and disappeared around the corner.

Buffy could not help but be suspicious of the mysterious girl. Willow and Oz brushed off her suspicion and Cordelia was as irresponsive as ever. Shaking her head to clear it she walked to her first class; there was a person she had never seen before. They were obliviously from the L.A. school; the girl from that school was short and had fiery red hair that was tied in a messy bun; the girls coffee brown eyes met Buffy's for a second before her gaze hardened into a steely glare.

As the L.A. girl moved up to the back corner, once everyone was sitting down Buffy leaned over to Willow and whispered to her "Did you see the L.A. girl in our class?" Willow shook her head a fraction before responding "No. Where is she?" Buffy motioned with her head and Willow threw a quick glance in the girl direction "Did you know she was glaring at you?" Willow asked quietly. Buffy nodded; she had felt the girl's glare burning into her back the whole time.

Once class was over Buffy almost cried in relief, it was one of the most boring classes ever; it was not made any easier by the fact the girl from L.A. would not stop glaring at her the whole time. All Buffy wanted to do was go to the cafeteria and get some food; but she was not able to stop herself from following the red headed girl through the labyrinth of corridors that was the school.

No person who has not been to the school for a couple of weeks would be able to find their way through the school the way this girl did. Final the girl stopped out the front of the library, she quickly looked around before carefully walking in, Buffy was tempted to follow her but she could not do so unless she broke her cover. Watching through the window in the door she saw the girl meet up with three other people; one if whom she recognised as the girl from the meeting this morning. They seemed to be talking, then the only male in the group motioned to the door and they all started moving in that direction.

Buffy quickly ran down the hall and into the yard; determined to find her friends. She had almost made it when a familiar voice stopped her. They were calling out someone's name; Buffy spun around faster than she could have thought possible.

Upon seeing the face Buffy almost collapsed to the ground. They were not looking at her but she could still tell it was them. They started walking away having not seen her; she could not stop herself as she suddenly gained control over her body again.

Her voice sounded almost strangled as she called out his name. "Xander"

* * *

**A/N  
So how did you guys like that? It took me a while to write but once I started I had trouble stopping, I think it got a little sloppy towards the end. I could be so mean and stop writing right there but I want to write more and explain heaps more. So this story is probably going to end in like 3 to 5 chapters, although if you guys keep reviewing I can keep writing for more than that. And as to how Faith has been acting you will find out soon, unless you really smart people have already worked it out. The red haired girl will also be explained later. So please review.  
Thanks to chinas and studyofchaos for reviewing this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N  
Sorry it took a while to update this next chapter, I had holidays and I planned to write but I was always getting distracted. I know I know, bad me. Then I planned to write it this last week but I had Work Placement from 7.30 to 3 and I was always really tired afterwards. Plus the rule I have put in place where I will not update unless I get enough reviews. So far only three of my stories have met the requirements and this one seems to be my most popular one so I will make it my top priority. Although please do not blame me if I take forever to update this story and start writing other ones, I don't know why but I always have ideas in my head for different stories and what should happen in them. In reply to twin who likes to travel – **I know that the L.A. school did not need to be there the whole day, but I wanted it to happen as it is supposed to be more than just a basketball game. It is kind of a day where both schools get to learn about one another. Plus I know that there was a basketball game this series but this is one I just made up on the spot. Because when I came up with the idea for this I just had one scene in my head. It was Xander walking past Buffy and her calling his name, and a couple more things happen but I can't tell you or it will ruin it.  
**Disclaimer – I do not own BtVS only Megan, Elli, Blake and the red headed girl from L.A.**

* * *

_Buffy quickly ran down the hall and into the yard; determined to find her friends. She had almost made it when a familiar voice stopped her. They were calling out someone's name; Buffy spun around faster than she could have thought possible._

_Upon seeing the face Buffy almost collapsed to the ground. They were not looking at her but she could still tell it was them. They started walking away having not seen her; she could not stop herself as she suddenly gained control over her body again. Her voice sounded almost strangled as she called out his name. "Xander"_

* * *

"Xander"

She caught herself after calling his name; she almost ran up to him and hugged him. But Xander only paused slightly; this disheartened her – maybe he hated her – but for only a second.

She saw him walk towards the people from the library, one of them called a name that broke her heart.

"Alex" Xander answered to their call with a "yeah" before striding over to them. He pulled the girl from that morning – What was her name again? – into a hug quickly as the others joined in.

She sadly turned away and walked back to her friends. Knowing that she had to tell them what she saw. She could almost imagine their reactions; Oz would be surprised but happy, Willow would be overjoyed that he was back, Faith would just be confused and ask who he was and Cordy would hopefully show emotion for the first time in a while.

She saw them and found that Faith was sitting with them, she sighed; there was a basketball game today and with seeing Xander everything else had been pushed from her mind. Faith looked up as she heard Buffy approach; the small smile that she had on her face that quickly disappeared when she sensed Buffy's mood.

"What's wrong B?" Buffy grimaced, knowing she would have to repeat what she had seen. Everyone looked up at her expectantly; she sat down heavily on her seat. "Guys, you're never going to believe what I just saw" she whispered, not being able to raise her voice any higher.

Willow instantly looked worried but not more than Faith, who was fidgeting in her seat, Cordelia looked up with mild interest and Oz was mildly worried and interested. They all looked at her and she cracked under pressure and started to sob.

. . .

"It's. . . . It's Xander" she sobbed. Willow jumped to her side and pulled her into a hug, holding her close, "What are you talking about Buff?" she asked quietly. Cordelia was paying close attention to the conversation, even if it did not look it. Oz's eyes shifted from Buffy to Willow to Cordy, he had noticed the slight shift in her attention – from the horizon to the ground next to Buffy – he had been closer to Cordy after her attack. Only he noticed things like that.

Buffy looked up and met Willow's gaze "He's back" she breathed "he's back Willow" her gaze dropped to the floor again "Xander's back".

Cordelia's looked straight at Buffy, her face full of pain. Willow choked and hugged Buffy tighter. Oz just stared into space in shock. When he finally came back to it, he noticed that Faith was gone, he was a little surprised. He had expected her to ask who Xander was. Maybe she just left because she found the pain and tears of the group awkward.

Willow was the first one who was able to speak, "Where is he?" she asked quietly. Buffy looked at Cordy when she answered "You know that chick from this morning?" they all nodded "Megan" Cordelia stated. Everyone looked at her in shock; except Oz. Recovering from her shock Buffy continued "yeah her" mumbled "Well, I saw her and her friends before meeting you guys. And Xander was with them." They all looked around as if hoping to see Xander.

The bell rang signalling that everyone had to go and watch the game. They all trailed behind, sadly following everyone else and looking for Faith.

They sat on the side designated for Sunnydale and watched as the students from L.A. walked in in groups. Carefully watching for Xander and his friends, they spotted Faith walk in with two girls and one guy, she sat on the L.A. side and left them wondering if she knew them.

Almost all the seats were full when Buffy saw Xander, he was walking with two girls one had black hair and was really pale and the other was the red head who glared at Buffy for the whole first lesson. Everyone gasped and watched as he walked up the seats and sat right next to Faith before pulling her into a hug and whispering something into her ear.

* * *

**A/N  
How was that chapter? It felt a bit rushed to me, but that may have just been me. I wonder what Xander (or now Alex, see this is why the story is called Alex) whispered into Faith's ear. Did you think that everyone's reaction was good? Please tell me, which means please REVIEW. I really want to know what you thought of this chapter. Plus the scene that got me started was Xander walking past Buffy who called out his name, he did not show much reaction to show if he heard it or not and his friends from L.A. than called out Alex. I you guys don't review I may just do one more chapter to quickly wrap things up and call it finished.  
Thanks to Guest and twins who like to travel for reviewing on this chapter.**


End file.
